The star within
by XoBlackenedNightoX
Summary: This is the story of the real alpha timeline. We tried really hard on this, so plz no hate bcause it makes us sad. review, but no bad ones plz, and if u dont like homestuck than do not read. this is a homestuck fanfiction, and u must read the wiki too undrestand. REVIEWS PLLLLLLLZZZZZZ! Thank u all and enjoy!
1. Introduce of the Stars

Tha year is 2009. Jon and dav and rose And jade weer playing spurp. Now it is act 5 an the trolls are introduced. But this is the story of the _true _alpha timeline. In this time lin there was the real hero. she came to this worl on a staar, from the spaces. She came for her destiny. she is the 13 player in sprup. she name is Staaar Shiine.


	2. Chapter 1, she was a Star

**A/N** hi! im blacknednitexO and i rlly like to write fanfics ,and homestuck is sooo coool! its the best comic ever! i love it so much i wanted to write a fanfic about my oc and homestuck!11! So I hope u enjoy (I no u will) and _**REVIEW **_but no h8 (hahahaa geddit)

if u dont like homestuck dont read

**chpater 1, she was a star**

It was an normal day in homstuck. it was the part were the trolls making the teams. Sollux and Karkat were having a pesterchum. Karkat decided he would talk to Nepeta. Nepeta was makeing more ships 4 her walll. when sudenly, she was intrupted bye a ring on her computer.

Karkat was petsreing Nepeta

[carnicoGentist began trolling arensicCatnip at 4:13]

CG: HELLO STUPID LADY

AC: :33 hi karkat senpeiiiiiiiiiiiiii

CG: SO NEPETA

CG: U WAN BE ON MY TEAM

AC: :33 WOULD I?

AC: :33 Ill be right back

CG: ok

Nepeta was SOSOOOOO excited! She reeally liked karkat and was SOo happy that he asked her 2 be on his team! That must mean that he liked her back. That mean they could be matesprits! she was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO excitted! but she couldnt let him wait. that would b rude.

AC: :33 sorry about that!

CG: ITS ok

AC: :33 anyway, I wald love 2!

CG: ok

CG: BTW I HATE U

AC: :33 333333333333333333333333333333333333

AC: :33 anyway, got to go!

CG: ok

Karkat hated Nepeta. At least, thats what he told evry1. He actually had a crush on her. He thought that she was the sexiest troll on Alternia (besides Terezi, Sollux, Aradia, Tavros, Equius, Feferi, Gamzee, Kanaya, even Vriska). Karkat was bffls with everyone. Everyone thought he was sooo hot. he wore a really tight shirt that showed off his 14 pack. He worked out every day. His pants were high waisted and

they were really sexy. His symbol was right in the middle of his shirt. Most trolls have their symbols in their blood color, but Karat does not. He is a mutant and could not let anyone know. Even tho everyone likes, him he thought that no one was really worthy o f being his matesprot. And he was afrai they would laugh at his bloode color.

Sudleny, there was a big boom! Karkat runs outside, and he saw a big a big fire! From the fire, a slim figure emerges with really bug boobs. She was tall and lushios with long beatiful sparkly glitterly hair. It was black and beautiful. The ends were gold. They looked like stardust. She was wearing this really beautiful princess peach ball gown but it was yellow and gold and sparkley. it also had her sign on it instead of that weird blue ball thing on priness p's boobies.. ((AN: I do not own prinseec peach, so plz dont sue me))Her sign was a really bright yellow star that was only and outline not filled in. She also has a beatufil tiara. Her horns were like stars on sticks protrudeing from nehr head. She walked into karkat hive. She mindlessly stared ((geddit star "stared")) at sexy ass karkat's sexy abs. He was very hot. Ever1 loved him and the mysterious girl's kokoro beGan to beat for karkat but she didnt kno where she was and she was super confused.

" 彡who aaare you? ・:.,;*" she said super confused mannar.

"WHO ARE YOU FUCKFUCKFUCKASS" karkat angriely

" 彡ii-ii don't remember ・:.,;*" the, trolgirl said confusd.

"WHAT THE HELL FUCK WHY DONT U REMEMBER YOU" karkat said even. angerily.

" 彡ii don't know how ii got here・:.,;*" she said super sadily.

"WELL TRY TO REMEMBER YOU SEXY FUCKASS" karkat said seductily.

" 彡ii thiink my naaame is 5taaar. 5taaar 5hiine・:.,;*"" she said profoundly.

EMD OF CHAPTERR 1.


	3. Chapter 2, the Star showed

A/N thank u for all the reviews! It really helps my writing and this fanfiction. First of all, my spelling has been off, and I have realize that. It is because my editor and me got in a fight, and she told me that she edited it, but she lied. I posted it without looking over it, so that's why it had so many errors. Yeah, that's right Sofia, I know you did that ON FUCKING PERPOUS! but its ok. I have decided to edit myself! Second, My oc is NOT rideculous. I always loved princess P, so I based my fantroll off her. And she has different hair, and she is a troll, but they have a similar dress but thats also, I have changed Staaar Shiine's name to Lumina Luster. I think it sounds more profesional. Her god tier is now Shine of Star (which is not cannon, I made it up, but I think it is ok). To those who ask if this is a troll fanfic, I don't know what to say. If you actually read it, you will see that there are trolls in there, so that would mean it is. Is a troll fanfic slang for a homestuck fanfiction? If so, then I don't understand your confusion. Or do you mean the meme? If you mean the meme, then no it is not because there is no memes in this story. I think you guys need to actually read the story to understand it. And also I am not offended by the comments so far. As long as the critisism is helpful, then I am happy! I also don't know what you mean by the "my immortal of homestuck". I looked up my immortal, and it was a song. There is no song in this story. I hope that this helps answer any questions, and fixes the story to be more enjoyable for you guys! ~~3333 XOXO~~ Blackendnight

Karkat looked at Staaar ((now Lumina)) with a very surprised facial. She stared into his eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shades of yellow. They always seemed to sparkle (but not in that anime way). She was very cut up, and had a big bump on her head. She was limping and had a black eye. She fainted from blood loss and Karkat caught her in his arms.

He carried her to his couch and laid her there. He was so caught off gaurd by the whole scene he didn't even notice how badly she was injured. He went to his fridge and put an ice on her head. He then noticed that her blood was gold! That was not a part of the hemospectrum so he was shocked. She must be a mutant like him! Her blood was shimmering in the light of the moonlight. Karkat decided he would go sort out the team arrangement for the game.

[carcinoGeneticts began trolling twinArgendons at 6:12]

CG: WHAT ARE THEY

TA: the what now

CG: WHAT ARE THE TEAMS

CG: IS IT A RED TEAM AND A BLUE TEAM

CG: BECAUSE IF IT IS I FUCKING SWEAR

TA: 2wear what you numbnut

CG: IM GONNA BLOW A FUSE

TA: when do you fuckiing dont

CG: AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

TA: ehheheheheheheheheh good one me

CG: JUST TELL ME FUCKNUT

TA: okay 2o iim thiinking

TA: you, me, tz, at, and iidk 2omeone else for our team whiich iis the red team

TA: and the other2 on the other team

CG: OKAY

CG: BUT ONE CONDITION

CG: IM THE LEADER

TA: fiine but you gotta talk to tz bout iit cause ii made her the leader

CG: YOU DID WHAT FUCKASS

TA: yeah ii diid deal with it B|

CG: JEGUS GOST IM GONNA GO TALK TO HER

TA: yeah go do that

CG: WHAT

CG: WHAT THE FUCK

TA: what ii2 iit

CG: OH JEGUS

CG: SHES FUCKING GLOWING

TA: what

TA: who2 glowiing

CG: I GOTTA GO

[carnicoGentist ceased trolling twinArmagedons at 6:21 ]

TA: kk?

TA: jegu2 ii hate you

TA: 3 (AN OMGEEEEEE!)

Karkat looked onto his floor where the body of Lumina was laying. Her whole body was glowing a briallant yellow white and it was beautiful. Her scars and burns and bumps healed instantly!

"HOLY FUCK LUMINA" said karkat suprised as she got up and opened her eyes.

" 彡hey kaaarkaaat ・:.,;*" Lumina said happily. She was completly healed.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT" said Karkat suprised again.

" 彡ii just u5ed my maaagiicaaal power5 from my god tiier・:.,;*" She said nonchanlently.

"WHAT A GOD TIER" Said Karkat all confused like.

" 彡yeaaah, ii know. ii aaam very aaamaaaziing:.,;*" she said in her very sparkly quirk.

"UM, LUMINA," Karkat began. He was scared too talk too her about this matter, but he worked up the corage to ask her. "I NOTICED THAT YOURE BLOOD COLOR IS NOT NORMAL."

" 彡oh:.,;* she begins. ii hoped you wouldnt notiice. iim a mutaaant, aaand ii haaave gold 5hiimmering blood aaand ii hope you can forgiive me:.,;*." She began to weep tears of pure gold.

"NO NO NO! ITS OK. ITS OK.' Karkat said in a comforting voice. He then got up and went to his collection of knives and pulled his fave one out. He sat next to her and slit one of his wrists. From his wrist poored his bright red blood from his wrist. Lumina looked up in amazement. "I AM A MUTANT TO" said Karkat in a proud way. They then hugged and were happy. "IM GONNA GO TO SLEEP. YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH IF YOU WANT." he said tiredly.

" 彡 ok, thaaanks:.,;*." She said sleepily. He turned of the lights and Lumina fell asleep instantly.

Lumina woke up but she was still asleep. She was on planet made of gold and towers that were really tall (If you can't tell, she's on prospit.) She was wearing a gold low cut gown that reached the floor. The sleeves were short and fell off her shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun with her bangs falling down. Her bun had gold thread weaved into it, and a crown of gold and white roses on her head. Her shoes were gold ankle boots with a small heel. She had a big gold moon symbol where her boobies were. She walked around for a while, and waved to the white people. After a long day of waving, she decided to sit down on a bench. Then she saw a figure walk up to her. He had 3d glasses and pointy hair. It was… Sollux! (but Lumina didn't know who he was though).

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3, dream of Stars

chapter 3, dream of stars

A/N Sorry i havent in a long time guys! my mom makes me go to bed at 9:00! Also i have a lot of homework to do all the time and thats why this chapter is so short.

Thx for all the great reviews omg! Also, I read my immortal, and it was ok. It was a little stupid, but not that bad. I don't get why you guys love it so much though. Keep writing reviews! Lmao I love you guys so much! ~~~XOBlackenedNightOX

Lumina stood up. He started walking towards her, and she got up and walked to him. when they reached eachother, lumina said

彡Um, hello. Who aaare you?:.,;*." she said in a confused manner

oh, hii, ii'm 2ollux. who are you? he inquiered

" 彡iim lumiinaaa lu5ter:.,;*."". she says

"ok" says sollux in a eerie tone. he was trying to be cool, but he was really blush. She was so very beautiful, and he could control himself. But lumina didnt notice though.

They sat down on the bench and started talking for a while.

"2o, where are you from? Sollux asked"

" 彡Well, ii recently fell from the sky iin aaa biig meteor aaand ii waaas born iin 5paaace aaand ii was raaai5ed there with my lumaaa lu5e5 (A/N if u dont know what a Luma is, its from Mario Galaxy. _**LOOK IT UP!**_) aaand they aaare the god5 of the univer5e aaand they raaai5ed me aaand ii waaa5 born iin 5paaace aaand my blood waaa5 fordged from the miineraaal5 of the gaaalaaaxy staaar miine5 the kiing lumaaa ii5 caaalled the lumiinaaatii aaand wiith hii5 aaall seeiing eye he knew thaaat your gaaame would faaaiil 5o he 5ent me to fiix iit aaand he k new that ii had to become the hero:.,;*"

Sollux was in shocks. This girl was amazing! She had to be on his team for the game.

"wow" he said "that2 amaziing! ii cant beliieve iit!"

Then Lumina got all blush. " 彡btw whaaat5 your naaame :.,;*" she asked him

"OH, iim 2ollax." Sollux giggleed.

They decided to take a walk and they talked all about their lives. And then Sollux remembered the teams.

"oh, lumiina, do you wanna bee on my team for the game?" he asked.

" 彡ok thaaat5 5ound5 liike aaa lot of fun:.,;*" She said with a smile. " 彡but ii haaave to go now 5o iill 5ee you laaater:.,;*"

Lumina woke up, and she was back in Karkats house. But now, she was wearing a black T shirt instead of her bloody clothing.

"HI" said karkat happily.

" 彡hii:.,;*" Lumina replied.

"SO I WAS THINKING, DO YOU WANT TO BE ON THE RED TEAM WITH ME FOR THE GAME?" Karkat asked, even though he knew she would say yes. Lumina remembered Sollux, and how nice he was. And she also really liked Karkat, so she didnt know what to do! then she began crying tears of shimmering gold. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door!

"LUMINA?" asked karkat concerdly. "ARE YOU OK?"

" 彡plz go aaawaaay:.,;* " Lumina said with cried coming out of her eyes.

"LUMINA. LUMINA. ITS OK. YOULL BE OK." Karkat said while bright red tears streamed down his face. He was sad, because when Lumina is sad, he is sad.

" 彡5orry kaaarkaaat iim just 5o 5ad:.,;*" she said. Karkat could hear her sobs. He got sadder because she was sadder.

"WHATS WRONG MAYBE I CAN HELP." said Karkat.

" 彡No 5orry ii caaant tell you:.,;*" said cried even more.

Karkat walked away in depression, because he was sad. What will happen next?

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4, the meeting of the Stars

Chapter 4, the meeting of the Stars

( A/N Thxs for all the reviews guyyyys! Its reaaallly helping my riting! But there are also alot of haters, which is a really rude thing. So if your a hater, then GTFO! THX!)

When Lumina woke up, she was on the bathroom floor! She sat up and walked out. She walked into the kitchen and saw Karkat making breakfast. He was making trollcakes (A?N idk what trolls eat LOL!) and Lumina took the pan.

"GOOD MORNING LUMINA, ****WHAT ARE YOU DOING****!?" he yelled. Then Lumina fliped the pankace up, an it magically became gold! Karkat tasted the pancake.

"WOW IT TASTE LIKE A STAR!" he exclaimed. She blushed goldly.

"SPEAKING OF FOOD, I THOUGHT THAT WE GO OUT TO LUNCH TODAY!" Karat said boldly. " 彡who5 we:.,;*" she said

"ME, YOU, AND MY OTHER FUCKING FRIENDS. THEYRE ALL A BUNCH OF FUCKING ASSFUCKS SO DONT WORRY" Karkat says.

ok, sound fun!" lumina said with a biig smile? she was really excited.

they got in the kar (A/N HHA Gedit?!) and drove to the restruant. They took there seat at a long table for 413 people. Everyone was there! Like Karkat, sollux, Tavros, Nepeta, Dave, Feferi, Eridan, The Singless, Dirk, Lil Hal, Bro, Cronus, Meenah, Vriska, Terezi, and everybody else! (expect equius because his stupid and ugly and gross)

"SUP MY HOMIE FUCKERS" said Karkat all excited like.

":333 OMG! Hi karkitty! :3333" said Nepeta

"sup karkat my bro" said dave all cool. Lumia was so overflowed. There were so many people! She was freaking out!

"whos this fucking chick?" said dave all cool like again.

"OH THIS IS LUMINA LUSTER I FOUND HER IN MY FRONT YARD" Karkat said profoundly. Every gasped. There were sweat drops everywhere!

"wow is that even possible?" asked Bro with his invisible mouth.

"SHE CAME FROM THE STARS" said Karkat. Everyone gasped!

":333 where are the stars? are their ships in the stars? I CAN I SHIP THE STARS? :3333" asked Nepeta super excited like.

"N3P3T4. YOU FUCK1NG 1D1OT YOU C4NT SH1P ST4RS W3LL YOU C4N BUT TH4TS W13RD" Terezi said angrily. Nepeta was sad. She loved to ship so much.

" 彡ii-ii have to go to the baaathroom and iill be riight baaack:.,;*" said Lumina shyly. She was making her way to the bathroom when she saw Sollux leaning against the door to the girl's poo poo room! She didn't know that Sollux was away from the table!

" 彡when diid you get here:.,;*" asked Lumina with confusion.

"oh ii wa2 ju2t u2iing the bathroom when ii heard you were goiing to the bathroom with my _2uper p2iioniic two-fold_ heariing power2." said Sollux cooly.

"2o ii came out here two greet you." He finished.

" 彡wow thaaank5 5ollux thaaat5 5o 5weet of you:.,;*" Lumina said in a non-sarcastic tone (A/N she doesnt use punctuation _**alright**_!?). They both giggles in unison. Then they stared into each other troll eyes. They were so beautiful. It was really romantic. They drew closer to each other. They started to make out! It was so hot! And romantic. Then they started to touch tongues together! They went into loopy loops and then pulled a bit and Lumina pulled on the pants a bit (A/N NOT PULLED DOWN U PERVS! just like pulled the pants. LOL OMG!) They were sweating so hard because it was like such a work out. Lumina was gasping for air. It was so amazing! They stopped touching tongues when Sollux heard Karkat yell his name.

" 彡wow thaaanks 5ollux your 5o niice:.,;*" Lumina said.

"no problem lumiina iit wa2 fun." said Sollux. They were both tired and sweaty. Sollux went back to the table. Lumina went to the bathroom and did a poop. It was gold and shiny and beautiful just like her. (A/N LOL ! Poop jokes are funny! XDD) She looked at her poop with a big smile on her face.

" 彡my poop ii5 beautiiful ju5t liike me ^U^:.,;*" she said happily. After she left the bathroom, she saw Karkat leaning against the girl's bathroom door!

" 彡kaaarkaaat when diid you get here:.,;*" asked Lumina very confused like. She didn't know Karkat was away from the table!

"OH, I WAS JUST USING THE FUCKING SHITHOLE OF A BATHROOM, WHEN I HEARD YOU TALKING TO YOUR-FUCKING-SELF IN THE SHITTY BATHROOM. SO I WAS LIKE 'LETS GO TALK TO LUMINA' WHICH WAS A SWEET ASS-IDEA (A/N XDDD)SO NOW IM FUCKING HERE." he said happily.

"SO I CAME OUT HERE TO FUCKING SEE YOU" he finished.

" 彡wow thaaank5 kaaarkaaat thaaat is so nice of you:.,;*" Lumina said happily. Then they both giggled in unison. They were so happy together. They came closer to each other and stared into their troll eyes together. Karkats eyes were a beautiful bright shade of red. Luminas eyes were a golden blue. They were beautiful. They then started to make out! There tongues touched and looped together. It was like a french braid of tongue! There saliva was touching and they thought it was wonderful. There was a lot of sweating involved because they were working out so hard. They continued to have beautiful makeouts until they heard Nepeta saying "33: karkitty come back now purrrrrleaze!".

"WE SHOULD GO BACK NOW" Karkat said depressed like.

" 彡yeaaah:.,;*" said Lumina. They began walking back to table. Everyone watched Karkat and Lumina walk back to the table. They were holding hands. Sollux made a mad face. They stopped holding hands. They sat down at the table and everyone began their discussions again. Karkat and Lumina were talking about how Karkats hearing was so good.

":33 karkat you are so prrretty" said Nepeta fliterily.

"HAHA. THANKS NEPETA. FUCK OFF." Karkat said with anger. He began to talk to Lumina again. And then suddenly, _**mostly **_everyone started to make out and then they mostly everyone passed out and only the beta trolls were left because everyone passed out because they all were making too many makouts!

"So, Will She Be Accompanying Us To Play The Game?" Kanaya inquires.

"yah what team with she be 0n 0_0?" said Aradia with monotone tone.

"SH3 SHOULD B3 ON TH3 R3D T34M ::::::::::P!" said Terezi happily.

"Yeah! ::::::::)))))))) 888888888" said Vriska exquisitely.

"No sh-E should be on the boat team! GLUB 38DD" said Feferi excitedly.

"wwhatevver glUB!" Eridan said wavily.

"ShE sHoUlD bE iN wAtEvEr mOtHeRfUcKiNg TeAm ShE mOtHeRfUcKiNG sHe wAnT :o)" said Gamzee drunkenly.

"NO YOU FUCKASSES , SHE'S ON MY FUCKING TEAM!" said Karkat angrily.

"no, 2he want2 to be on my team deal wiit iit B/". said Sollux cooly.

"NO! FUCK YOU SHE LOVES ME!" said Karkat with even more anger.

"no 2he love2 me you iidiiot." Sollux said pissed off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO I HATE YOU! SHE DOESNT EVEN KNOW YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Karkat said yelling.

"we met iin A FUCKIING DREAM." Sollux shouted loudly.

"WHAT?! ?!1/?!" screamed Karkat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Karkat continued to scream

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " said Sollux.

"uHHHH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, gUYS, uUM STOP FIGHTING PLEASE,,,,,,,, }:(." Tavros said sadly and passively.

"WHAT TEAM DO YOU WANT TO BE ON LUMINA?" Karkat asked Lumina

" 彡ii-ii-ii wiill:.,;*" said Lumina.

" 彡ii-ii-ii-ii wiill be on...:.,;*" said Lumina.

FIND OUT WHAT TEAM LUMIA WILL ON NEXT CHPATER! THANK FOR READIN!

(A/N Which team do you think she be on! Review!)


	6. Chapter 5, teams of Stars

Chapter 5, team of Stars

( A/N thank you for all the reviews! They were all super nice! But their were some haters out there making some hate rebiews! I already told you guys. NO HATE! Also i know what homestuck is so dont tell me I dont. I am going to tell you what homestuck is to prove you to you I know what it is. So if you already know what it is just skip this part!

Homestuck is a wiki page called mspa adventures for some reason. But theres lots of fans on tumblr that make drawings of it and someone made a comic of it! But it has really bad drawings and is long and boring. The wiki page tells all about the characters and there relationships and personality and stuff. You guys should probz read it again, because everything, except my oc, is totes cannon!)

" 彡ii thiink iill be on my own teaaam 5o thaaat waaay you guy5 dont have to fiight over me:.,;*" said lumina in a depressed tone.

" 彡iill be on the purple teaaaam!:.,;*" she sighed profoundly.

EVERYONE GASPED!

"THAT IS A GOOD FUCKING IDEA FUCKASS HOMIE (:P!LOL!)" said karkat in a supportive way. At least she wasn't on the blue team.

"but who wiill be your mate2priit lumiina?" Questioned the sollux.

" 彡ii can daaate both of you caaant iit:.,;*" She said in a adorable

"OK BUT IM NOT KISSING SOLLUX" Karkat said angriely. Everyone in the table laughed.

" 彡no no aaand when were together were daaatiing but when me aaand sollux aaare together were daaatiing :.,;*" Said Lumina clearly.

Everyone nodded in agreement. This sounded like a good plan. Yes.

Everyone went back to their normal conversations. Lumina saw a lonely looking girl sitting near her. Being the kind person she was, lumina went to go talk to her.

" 彡hii whaaats your name:.,;*" She asked the girl

"my name is aradia 0u0! She answered. She suddenly looked really happy. The guy across from her shot lumina a protective look.

" 彡who5 he:.,;*" she whispered to Aradia.

"that's tavr0s. he's my best friend!" Exclaimed Aradia

"hI,," he said in a scared tone.

" 彡hi taaavro5:.,;*" Lumina said nicely.

"sO,,, uHH,,, hOW DID YOU MEET,,, uHH,,, kARKAT?" Tavros asked shakily.

" 彡oh ii met hiim when ii craaa5hed iinto hii5 front yaaard:.,;*" said Lumina said happily.

Lumina looked at Aradia carefully. She didn't realize, but she was floating! Her skirt had a bunch of holes in it and she had spooky white eyes. She was dead!

" 彡oh my gog aaaraaadiaaa aaare you deaaad:.,;*" asked Lumina in a surprised tone. Everyone looked towards her. They all had surprised looked on their faces. She got super nervous.

"n-n0 im n0t" she stuttered. Everyone gave her suspicious looks.

":33 are you sure?" Nepeta asked scarcely. She was hiding behind Karkat. Karkat pushed her.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME FUCKASS" he yelled angrily. Karkat walked away in anger.

"33: OW!" Said Nepeta. She ran into Aradia! But instead of pushing Aradia down, she went right through her and fell on the floor!

"Nepeta! Are You Alright?" Inquired Kanaya.

"33; yes, i am." Said Nepeta sadly. She didn't want everyone to know she liked Karkat and when Karkat pushed her over, she was so sad.

'_33; maybe karkitty doesnt like me back'_, thought Nepeta sadly. Nepeta got up and walked towards the bathroom. She needed to do a cat poop (XDDDDDD)! But when she got the the bathroom she saw… Karkat! He was leaning against the girl's bathroom door!

":33 karkitty! when did you get here! wernt you over there with lumina?" She asked hopefully.

"WHAT? NEPETA? WHAT THE FUCK. I THOUGH LUMINA WAS GONNA BE HERE." Said Karkat in a very pissed off tone.

"33: why would she come here again? she went to the bathroom like 20 minutes ago." said Nepeta sadily to Karkat. Nepeta thought that maybe Karkat did actually like her but he was pretending around everyone else that he didn't.

"WELL…. I THOUGHT MAYBE… SHE WOULD FUCKING COME BACK?" asked Karkat to himself.

":33 well uh… while we're here…" started Nepeta shyly.

":33 wanna make out?" she finally asked.

"WHAT HELL N-FUCK. IM FUCKING SORRY NEPETA. I LIKED YOU BUT…" Karkat faced down in saddness. Nepeta grew angry.

"LUMINA IS JUST SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL AND FUCKING WONDERFUL. SHES FUCKING PERFECT. YOU KNOW?" Karkat looked Nepeta in the eye. Her eye was wet with tears but yet was sparkling and beautiful. He was so sad. But he loved Lumina. And no cat troll could stop him from loving her.

"33;;; f-f-fine then!" Nepeta was super pissed. She ran off in anger. Karkat stood against the girl's bathroom crying. He peaked his head around the corner and saw Lumina talking to the whole group. He saw Nepeta running off towards them. Everyone seemed super surprised. He didn't care. Lumina saw Karkat and his depressed red troll eyes. She walked towards him.

" 彡hii kaaarkaaat:.,;*" she said to him.

" 彡whaaat5 wrong:.,;*" she asked him.

"OH ITS NOTHING." he responded.

"JUST GIRLS AND DRAMA, YOU KNOW?" he finished. She looked into his eyes. They were sad.

" 彡ii haaave aaan iideaaa to make you less saaad:.,;*" said Lumina a subtle flirty way.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IT" Karkat asked. She got closer to him… and kissed him! Nepeta saw them kissing next to the girl's bathroom and got even angrier. She angrily stomped towards them and they didn't notice her. She slapped Lumina in the face! Karkat gasped! Nepeta took out her claw-kind strife and started to scratch Lumina a bunch of times!

"NEPETA FUCKING STOP PLEASE!" Karkat said loudly while crying. Nepeta looked up at him. Her eyes were wet with green tears.

"3333; karkitty… i am so sorrry" she said. She looked down at the floor. The floor was covered in bright yellow blood and green tears. Lumina looked up Nepeta. She didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. Was she sad? Or really mad? She got up. Her wounds healded fairly fast and she slapped Nepeta.

" 彡dont fuck wiith me kiitty:.,;*" she said to Nepeta angriely.

"333;; i'm really sorry…" said nepeta. She was on all fours.

" 彡ok good let5 aaall get baaack to the taaable:.,;*" Lumina said with a smile. They all smiled and held hands while going back to the dinner table where everyone was still freaking because Aradia was a ghost.

"0h my g0d guys please st0p freaking 0ut its n0t that big of a deal" she said to everyone with her arms extended and hands in a straight way.

"yes it fuckin is your a glubbin ghost" Eridan said in a weird way.

"4R3 YOU SUR3 YOU C4N PL4Y TH3 G4M3 1F YOUR A GHOST" Terezi said.

"yeah i have a plan" Aradia said calming everyone.

"Alriiiiiiiight if you saaaaaaaay so." Vriska said. Vriska hated Aradia. Vriska hated everyone. She was the queen of all haters. The only person she hated more than Aradia was Terezi. Terezi needed to die, and she had a way to do it.

"aRABIA,, wHY DIDNT, uHH, yOU TELL ME?" Tavros cried.

"i'm s0rry tavros, i thought if i t0ld you, then y0u w0uld hate me" said Aradia, tearing up.

"i COULD,, uHH, nEVER HATE YOU,," said tarvos, super bravely. Everyone was shocked, because he was such a wuss. Then Tavros did the bravest thing he had ever done. He kissed Aradia! And she kissed him back! It was the most romantic kiss in the universe (at that second). Sollux got kinda jeleaous because they used to be dating. But Briska got even more jeleaousy because she liked Tavros! She stormed out of the resteraurnt angrily. She would get Aradia and Terezi. She would get them all!

So, like, 30 minutes later the waiter finally came with the check. The waiter was Equius (A/N are you happy now?!). He was really gross and sweaty.

He was like "D- the meal will cost 1000000 tr011 d011ers, mutant b100d." Karkat didn't have that kind of money!

"i'll pay the bill!" Called out Eridan. He was super rich, and wanted to impress Lumina.

" 彡oh thaaank5 eridaaan:.,;*" said lumina thoughtfully.

Karkat got super jealous, and punched him in the face! He knocked him out, and took the money.

"NO ILL PAY" he said as he handed Equius Eridan's money.

Kanaya stood on the table to make an announcement.

"Thank You All For Coming." She said triumphantly. Everyone in the room cheered. Aradia kissed Tavros again. Friska got really mad and shot Aradia a mean look. Then she kissed Sollux! Lumina saw, and ran away crying. Sollux punched Vriska in the face, and ran after Lumina.

He found her crying by the trash can. He put his arm around her in a comforting way. She pushed it away.

" 彡whaaat i5 WRONG WIITH YOU:.,;*" She yelled at him.

"ii-ii am 2o 2orry lumiina. Vrii2ka kii22ed me to make Aradiia jealou2. ii u2ed two be dating Aradiia, but then 2he diied. ii wA2 2o 2ad, untiil ii found you." He hugged her, and this time, she let him. But Sollux had to go to the bathroom, so he told Lumina to go back to the table, and he would meet her there.

When she got back, half the people left. Most of the beta trolls were still there though. She took a seat next to Vriska, and across from Karkat. He was talking to Terezi. She got a little jealous, but he didn't look that interested in Terezi.

"Heeeeeeeey Lumina" vriska said to her

" 彡oh hii vriiskaaa:.,;*" she responded

"I'm sorry I kissed Sollux, it didn't mean anything." She said truthfully.

" 彡oh iit5 fiine ii dont miind anymore:.,;*" She said, and she meant it

"Good, I didn't waaaaaaaant you to hold a grudge." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, since we're friends, I thought that I would let you in on a little secret." Vriska said quietly. She put her hand next to Lumina's ear.

"Oh?" Lumina said intrigued.

"Terezi and Karkat have 'a thing'." Vriska said.

" 彡whaaat do you meaaan:.,;*" Lumina said with slight anger in her voice.

"You know what I mean." Vriska said.

" 彡no ii dont thiink 5o:.,;*" Lumina said in confused way.

"Lumina, I'm a looooooooove expert. Plus, Terezi and I are scourge sisters. I know aaaaaaaall a8out her. ::::)." Vriska said in a bitchy way. (GEDDIt? CUZ SHES A HUGE BITCH)

"That little BITCH!" Screamed lumina. But she screamed it quietly, so that Terezi wouldn't hear.

"You kno what you have to do" Vriska said evily.

"You have to get even. You have to get REVENGE!"

Oh, Lumina would get revenge.


	7. Chapter 6, jealousy of Stars

**Chapter 6, jealousy of Stars**

A/N thx for reviews! I'm not sure what you guys meant in response to my home stuck explanation, but oh well! I do know that the comic updated on 413, and I saw it. I thought it was really bad, and the claymation was really crappy. It looked like a four year old made it. Also, what was the green text guy even rambling on about? Was that lord English? Lord English is the scary green guy, I think, lol! But yeah, I wish they would show the trolls more! Where did they even go? also, I do nt understand he game over update. Irt had good art, i guess but i didnt understand it (I kinda skipped to act 5, read half of it, and never read the rest LOL XD!) I'm happy there hasn't been much hates, because how are you supposed to get better if people are telling you what your doing wrong? It just makes you sad and not want you to do the things you love. And I love writing fanfic!,!

All the trolls were heading home. Terezi was still talking to Karkat, and Lumina was still mad at him.

" 彡hey kaaarkaaat ii thiink iim gonnaaa go to 5ollux5 plaaace toniight:.,;*" she said to him

"WHY?" He questioned

" 彡well iit would be unfaaaiir iif ii con5taaantly liive wiith you and plu5 ii need my own hou5e for the game (A/N which they would play in two days) and ii would come baaack tomorrow:.,;*"

"FINE" said Karkat. He continued his conversation with Terezi.

Lumina's hous was being built by the Lumas, and when it is ready, the Luminati would inform her.

When they got there, Sollux had some important hacking business to do, so Lumina went onto her labtop. She had to devise a way to get back at Terezi.

[galaticGlitter began trolling gallowsCalibrator at 4:13 pm]

GG: 彡 hii terezii:.,;*

GC: OH, UM H1 LUM1N4

GG: 彡 5o ii thought 5iince you aaand ii aaare 5o dii5taaant thaaat maaaybe you could come over:.,;*

GC: OH, UUUH, 1 DONT KNOW...

G 彡 come oooooooon please:.,;*

GC: OK F1N3

GC: WH3R3 4R3 YOU?

GG: 彡 iim aaat 5ollux5 hou5e:.,;*

GC: OK

[galaticGlitter ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator at 4:31 pm]

" 彡hey 5ollux ii iinviited terezii over and ii5 thaaat ok:.,;*" The troll who came from the stars said hopefully.

"yeah, 2ure, whatever." He was in the zone, so he wasn't really paying attention.

There was a knock on the door. Lumina answered it, and it was Terezi!

"terezii whaaat aaa pleaaa5aaant 5urprii5e:.,;*" Said lumina

"YOU 1NV1T3D M3." said Terezi.

" 彡oh well come iin come iin!:.,;*" Said Lumina

They went to sit at a table in the living room. There was a familiar book on the table. It was a flarping manual.

" 彡terezii you liike to flaaarp riight:.,;*" asked Lumina deviously.

"Y34H WHY?" Terezi said confused like.

" 彡well ii thought we could try iit:.,;*" Lumina said happily.

"OOH SOUNDS FUN!" said Terezi also happily.

" 彡yeaaah ii even aaasked to borrow kaaanaaayaaa5 waaardrobifyer for co5tume5:.,;*" Lumina said excitly.

"WOW, YOUR TH3 B3ST LUM1N4!" said Terezi.

" 彡oh iit waaa5 the leaaa5t ii could do for my gue5t:.,;*" Lumina said with an evil smirk crossing her entire face. Lumina walked over to the big machine and pressed a few buttons. Her clothes transformed into a long strapless gold gown. There was a little cut out space in the shape of a star right where her boob line was. She had gloves up to her shoulder, with the ends sticking out. The front of her gown only went to her knees, while the back extended ten feet out. She had a crown of gold thorns and stars. Her hair was in a loose braid. She looked so breathtaking, like damn.

" 彡thii5 ii5 my co5plaaay of my aaance5tor the gaaalaaactor:.,;*" said Lumina.

" 彡5he 5aaaved the entiire troll raaace iin the paaa5t let me tell you the 5tory:.,;*" said Lumina excited like.

"OK!" said Terezi with a big ol' grin.

" 彡ok 5o a long tiime aaago, (A/N *cue ripplying transition LOL*) my aaance5tor the gaaalaaactor waaa5 aaa mutent wiith briight 5hiinniing gold blood aaand iit waaa5 aaa breaaathtaaakiing color aaand 5he would aaalwaaay5 hiid iin the 5haaadow5:.,;*"

" 彡one daaay 5he met aaa troll wiith 5hort nubby horn5 aand he waa5 hiidden by the 5haaadow5 of aaa graaay cloaaak aaand he caaalled hiim5elf the 5iignle55 (A/N ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!1/1!?/?!) aand iit waaas liike love aaat fiirst 5iight for the gaaalaaactor but the 5iignle55 haaad aaanother aaand her naaaame waaa5 the diicii5ple:.,;*"

" 彡when the siignle55 met the gaaalaaactor hii5 feeliing5 for the diicii5ple fell aaand he fell iin love wiith the gaaalaaactor aaand he 5howed her hii5 blood color aaand 5he 5howed her5 aaand iit waaa5 aaat thaaat tiime they deciided to 5top hiidiing from the re5t of the troll 5ociiety:.,;*"

" 彡together they held 5ermon5 aaand 5taaarted aaa new reliigiion untiil one daaay the graaand hiighblood found out aaabout them aaand their blood color5:.,;*"

" 彡he haaad them excuted aaand aaafter the gaaalaaactor saaaw the siignle55 taaake hii5 laaa5t breaaath 5he u5ed aaa power 5he haaad unlocked the power of the 5taaar5:.,;*"

" 彡5he ro5e iinto the 5ky iin aaa greaaat 5hiiniing pre5entaaatiion aaand took aaa 5maaall pocket kniife aaand cut her wrii5t aaand the blood leaaaked from the cut and 5he saaaiid the tiime for the diispute to end aaand aaafter thaaat everyone seemed more haaappy wiith each aaand 5he waaa5 aaa hero:.,;*"

" 彡but the graaandhiighblood waaa5 not done wiith her he 5ent aa troll aaa55aaaiin to go kiill her aaand she raaan to where her beloved 5iignle55 diied aaand 5he diied there aaand everyone waaa5 meaaan to eaaach other aaagaaaiin:.,;*"

Terezis mouth was at the floor, like those weird cartoons. She was all like "WOW LUM14 YOUR 4NC3STOR W4S SO COOL M1N3 W4S SH1T."

"W41T 4 M1NUT3." Terezi said and stopped and thought to herself.

"MY 4NC3STOR, R3DGL4R3 W4S 4N 4SS4IN!" Terezi gasped loudly and looked at Lumina even though she was blind. Lumina did not have any facial expression but in her brain she thought, 'holy fuckiing shiit thiis iis my aaance5tor5 murder:.,;*'.

" 彡well terezii iit5 tiime for you to chaaange iinto your outfiit:.,;*" said Lumina with a fake ass smile. Terezi then got into her redglare cosplay, but it wasn't that impressive compared to luminas.

"OK 1LL ST4RT" said Terezi "G4L4CTOR, YOU W1LL P4Y FOR YOUR CR1M3S" Terezi yelled happily.

" 彡ii caaan outrun ju5tiice:.,;*" Lumina smirked.

"PPHHSSSHHH, NOBODY C4N OUTRUN JUST1C3" said Terezi with a smile. She meant it in a joking way but it sounded serious.

"whaaat aaa8out you?" Said Lumina with a evil smirk.

"WH4-" Terezi got cut off by Lumiska (Its Vriska controlling mindcontrolling Lumina!)

" 彡ii know aaa8out you aaand Kaaarkaaat!:.,;*" Said Lumiska.

"4R3 W3 ST1LL FL4RP1-" Terezi tried to ask Lumiska but cut off by Lumiska.

" 彡VRII5KAAA TOLD ME!:.,;*" Then, she pulled the most legendary weapon out of her star thing on her boobs. The Stargazer. It was a golden telescope used by her ancestor. She fired it at Terezi. It shot a giant beam of gold energy straight at Terezi. She fell down. Dramatically.

" 彡noooooooo:.,;*" Cried lumina. She was now regular Lumina again.. She went to hold Terezi.

" 彡why diid ii do thii5:.,;*" Terezi groans a bit.

" 彡5he5 5tiill aaaliive:.,;*" She was strong.

"what wa2 that- holy 2hiit lumiina what diid you do?!" Screamed Sollux, to see half the room completely incinerated.

" 彡im 5oo 5orry we were flaaarpiing aaand ii aaand then aaand the 5he-:.,;*"

"2hhhhhhhh iit'2 ok." Said sollux in a comforting manner.

"iit ii2n't your fault" Said Sollux.

" 彡but iit ii5!:.,;*" Said Lumina

"no" said Sollux.

" 彡ye5:.,;*" said Lumina.

"no" said Sollux.

" 彡ye5:.,;*" said Lumina.

"no" said Sollux.

" 彡ye5:.,;*" said Lumina.

"noo" said Sollux

" 彡fiine okay:.,;*" said Lumina.

"iit wa2 vrii2ka, 2he miind controlled you" Said Sollux with a sigh face.

" 彡o m g:.,;*" said Lumina.

Then, Terezi woke up.

"GUYS 1 C4NT S33!" Screamed Terezi "1M BL1ND!"

" 彡dont worry terezii and ill maaake her paaay and 5ollux giive her 彡5ome iice and iimaaam fiix thii5:.,;*" said Lumina with a determined face.

Lumina stormed all the way to vriskas house

":.,;*vrii5kaaa" said Lumina angriely.

"Oh, hello Lumina!:.,;*" said Vriska with an evil smile.

" 彡you maaade me kiill terezii:.,;*" Lumina said even angrilyier.

"8ut, she cheated on Karkat with you, didn't she deserve to die?" Vriska said even eviler.

" 彡the only one who de5erves to diie ii5 you:.,;*" She said super bad-assly

"So 8e it." And then Vriska changed into her mind fang cosplay, and it was super sexy.

Lumina threw a gold ninja star at vriskas eye and arm. Then, she stabbed her gold dagger in her heart.

"Please, don't kill me m8. We're friends." Vriska said sadily.

" 彡your aaa liiaaar aaand now your aaa diie-er:.,;*"

Lumina went back to sollux's house. Terezi still had the mindfang glasses on.

" 彡iim 5oooo 5orry terezii:.,;*" Lumina said to Terezi.

"1TS OK, BUT TH4T W4S FUN 4NYW4Y" Terezi said with a smile.

" 彡btw ii kiilled vrii5kaaa:.,;*" Lumina said proudly.

"OK COOL." she said, mAking her way to the door. Walking fast. She passed Lumina.

" 彡bye:.,;*" said Lumina happily.

"BY3!" replied Terezi with a big grin.

"wow lumiina, ii diidn't know you were 2o 2trong!" Said sollux, all impressed.

" 彡yeaaah ii know:.,;*"

"al2o your co2play ii2 2uper 2exy" He got all blushy

"" 彡you think so:.,;*" She got all blushy to. But it was, like 4:13 in the morning, so they both passed out on the floor from exhaustion.

Lumina woke up at around 6:12. She looked up to see a giant luma hovering above her. He had a mailman hat, and a mailman. Bag.

"Ỵ̪̹̤͖́̍̔́͢o̯͖͋̓ͫ͘͘uͩ̐͊̊̅͢҉͚̣͓͕̝̱͍r͙̒̎̀ ͎͎̥͉̞̞̺͍͑ͭ́ͩh͇̺̠͓͉ͬͫ͡ͅo̫̐ͤͯ͋u̳͇͙̦̝̥̪̔ͬ̽͂̓̓̄͟͝s̘̠̥̫̖̫̈́̀̿̽ͪͯę̫̩͔̘ͯ ͕̘̪̝͔͕͗͘i̶͉͚͋ͨ͠͠s̘ͤ̑͐ͬ̽̀͢ ̸̋ͮͬ̉ͤͦ҉̙̲̣̻̹̱̪̠r̝̫̫̣͔̭̠̋̔̿̃͡eͤ̈̊̒͏̮͉͙͉͟ȃ̟̟̖̖̣̬̐̃̍̔d͙̘̙̥̜̝̞ͦ̓͑͆̎ͤỳ̷̢͖̜̺̟̝̠͉͙͞.ͭ̉ͫͭ͐̒̕͏̴̩̯ " It said to her.

"Ī̷̒̚͏̲̯̯͈̳͔͈'̩̟̮̐̂͊̉͢l̗̟̣̰̜̿̊́͘l̴͗̌͏̗̪̫̝ ̡̨͕͖̑̄̋ͭ͝g̹̋͋ͧͮͨͬ̌ͭi̵̛̹ͦͣ̽̍v̛͉͖̗͖̹͓͍͈̙ͫ̇ͨ̅͐͊͗ͧe̴̫̹̓̑ͩ̒́͘ ̶̛̲̤̻͎́̈ͨ̅̃̀ͧ͘ͅy̸͚̬̹͖̳̻͇͂ͨ̅ͮ̕͡o̧̫̹̝̱̖̓ͥ̑̃̓́̓͘͘u̫̲͎̮͈̰͈ͭͫ̅́͜ ̷̨͈̳̜̲̪͆̐̎àͧͭ͑ͯ͏͔̩͉̝̯͍̤͇͔͞ ͚̫͇ͨͥ̏̿̃̄c͍̩̱̣̼̟͉͉ͥͮ̉̌̄ͧ͊̃͠ͅó̘̞͔̱̭̲̈̒͗̈̏̊ͬ́̚̕͞ͅu̎̅ͫ̌̏͗҉̫̙̯̺p͈̬ͤ͞l̃ͩ͗̌ͦ͂͏̙̹̘e̢̹̥͋ͯ̅ ̜̽ͥ̆̔́͟m̭̲̣ͦ͗̈́̓ͧ͐̑͜͝ǐ͍͔̹̖͓̲̜̱̄ͥͥͦ͗̔ͣn̵̙̻̪̟̭̘̔̽̌̇̑u̘̜̜͊ͪ͝ͅt̵̩͇̗̂ͯ̂͆͂͌̊͢ͅe̸̳̘ͤs͇̘̳̫̔̈́̂ͮͅ ̦͈̬̺̆ͭ͊̊̒ţ̜̲͉̥͙̜͙ͭͤ̐͂́̓̾͒ͪ̕o͓̜̪̥̻ͩ̉̇͒͌̎̑͊̑͜ ̷̩̯̜͋̅ͧ̇͑́͜g̡͈̯̳̺̍͆ͬ͑ͩ̂͌͜͞e̗̯̠̒̏͛̆͊ͫͭ͘t̢̹̳̬̻ͭ̈́͊͋͆̀̀ ͦ͐̆̅̄̐͏̶̰͈͘ŕ̞̙̻͑͊̐̈ͫ̏̒́ḙ̡̻̘̔̀̑ͬ̚͡a̳͓̺͕̞̝͈͑ͥͧ̍̂͌͝͝d̶̡̮̘͓̝ͯ͊ͯͧ͐̚y͎̞̼̘͈̌ͥ́ͅ,̨͇̝͉̓͌̉̉̈́ͫ̽͢ ̔̂͆ͩ͏̙̯̥͙͕a̒͌ͭ̂̀͠҉̝͕͎̫͍n̨̟̖̰̾͟͞d̶̯͍̻̗̟͎͙̏͑ͧ͒̍̚͝ͅ ̸̍ͥ̍̓҉͈̺̮t̸̸̮̮̟͙̬͇̠̦̝ͧͫ̏́ĥ̘̮̹̖ͥ͗̋ͤ͋̏ḙ̦̫̠̭̾̕n͈̝̼͕͍̏ͩ͗̅̿̆̓͝ ̼͉̱̣̜ͫ̎ͫ͒ͣ͋̀̈́I̬̤͙̱͉͙̓̉̂ͪ͜͠'͓̻͖̲̣̳͍̋̃m̵̸͎͉͔̖̯̗͕ͫ̎̽ͪ̓ ̡̘̬̙̣̗̝̹̿̿ͭ͋̐̈́͗̀t̖̻̱ͥ͂̕ŗ̌̒́҉͔̲̫͖̻̞̦a̛̫̫̱̹̰͚̟̬͗̌̓͂ͯ̌ͩ͜n̖͉̘̈̀͒̑̈̿ͥ̈͐s̼̠͂̓p͇̰̦̐̋͛́́͠ǫ̶̶̹̻̭̓̔ͮŗ̦͉̭̦̣͕̈́ͥ̑ͭ̄ͩ̈́̾t͖͙̫͖̪̣̺͋̆͂ͤ́͞i̴̛͎̱͈̥̍̑͊̓n̢͚̯̆̋̐͞g̅̄̓̈́̏̌͑ͯ̕͏̲̫͚͖̫̥̦ ̧̩̰̘͖̤̇͑͂̀̍̽͋̕͟y̨̗̟͉̲͈̙̬̅̿̇ͤ̆̈́̅ͣ͠ȍ͎̲̙̀ͣͫ̾ͥͭṵ̸͒̏̈̃̌͌ͬ̚͠ ̸͇̱̣̣̫̬͌̒͢t̸̞̣̦̲̼̲̹͆̊̐̔̉̕h̷̸ͧ̈͋ͬͨͮ͏̲̭͕̪̻̞̱ḛ̘͖̥̙̗̠́̌̾̈ͭͫ̿ͧ́͟r̴̮͚̔ͣͤͯͬ͝eͣ͛̋͏̝͙̥͇̯.͔̬̣̾̽ͯ̀ ̹͖͉͕̳̹̖̥̿̑̚" It sai_d again._

Lumina ran down stairs to get some paper to write SOLLUX a note. She taped it to his back, because it's funny. She walked up to the luma, and they teleported to the house.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. Chapter 7, game of Stars

**Chapter 7, game of Stars**

( A/N wow you guys are so nice! thanks for all of the reviews! Ok, so I guess I was wrong, and the wiki is based of the _comic. _I guess that makes a little more sense. LOL Im SUCH a spaz! :PPPPP. I decided to read the comic again, so I would understand more about spurb (also, its spurb, not spurp XDD). I read up to like, act two. It was SUPER boring, but I think I have enough knowlege, and will just use my existing knowlege for the rest of the fanfic. but again, like last time, there were lots of haters. I also read some of the updates and they were pretty boring. there was so much talking oh my god. and there needs to be more trolls! At least the CLAY PEOPLE WERE GONE! but you guys really need to fix the hater problem i mean there were like lots of haters. But we're getting lots better! thx! XD~~ )

" 彡 wow look at thii5 hou5e ・:.,;*" said lumina it was really big. She went upstaitrs to her room. it was also big. and gold and sparkly and pretty. She jumped onto her fluffy troll bed, pulled up her computer, and alerted everyone to start the game, as she downloaded it. She then heard a ping on here computer. Karkat had added her to a memo!

[carcinoGeneticist made a new memo on "LETS FUCK THIS GAME BUT NOT IN THAT FUCKING WAY YOU FUCKING PERVS"]

[carcinoGenetist joined the chat at 12:06 am]

[carcinoGenetis added galaticGlitter to the memo]

GG: 彡 heeeey kaaarkaaat ・:.,;*

GG: 彡 we haaav to 5taaart the gaaame ・:.,;*

CG: YEAH FUCKASS

GG: 彡 we haaave to aaaletr the other5 ・:.,;*

CG: HERE IM YOUR FUCKING SERVER PLAYER

GG: 彡 oh yaaay! ・:.,;*

CG: OKAY ILL ADD PEOPLE

GG: 彡 who5 miine? ・:.,;*

CG: YOUR THE SERVER PLAYER OF SOLLUX'S LAND

GG: 彡 YAAAAAAAAY ・:.,;*

CG: (THAT LUCKY FUCKASS)

[gallowsCalibrator joined the memo]

GC: H3Y GUYS

GC: 1 L1K3 R3D

GC: WH4T 4R3 TH3 T34MS C4RC4T?

CG: THERE IS GONNA BE A FUCKING BLUE TEAM AND FUCKING RED TEAM

GC: WH4T 4BOUT LM1N4?

GC: C4B 1 V=B3 ON YOUR T34M

GC: 1 L1K3 R3D

GC: 1M BL1ND

CG: YEAH YOUR ON MY FUCKING TEAM

CG: REMEMBER WE HAD THAT WHOLE THING ABOUT BEING THE FUCKING LEADER AND STUFF

GC: NO

GC: Y3S

GC: 1DK

GC: JUST T3LL M3 TH3 T34MS

[apocalypseArisen joined the memo]

AA: guys im a r0b0t

CG: OKAY HERE I MADE A FUCKING PICTURE

CG: / 1E5FPEI

CG: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

CG: THE FUCK IS A EBAY

CG: HERE I THINK I FUCKING GOT IT NOW

CG: 1E5FPEI

CG: ... WHAT THE ***FU C K SH IT ******

GC: BUT WH4T 4RE THE T34AMS

CG: FUCK OFF IM WORKING ON IT

AA: what is this even

CG: OKAY SO THIS FUCKING SHIT ISNT GONNA FUCKING WORK

[apocalypseArisen left the memo]

[grimAuxiliatrix joined the memo]

GA: Hello Sirs And Mamas

CG: HELLO KANAYA

CG: FUCK OFF

GA: Ok

[grimAuxiliatrix left the memo]

CG: OKAY I THINK I FUCKING GOT IT NOW

CG: HERE THIS IS THE SHIT

CG: 0WZOGG

GC: K4RK4T TH1S 1SNT WORK1NG

GC: 1M L34V1NG TH1S SH1T

CG: ALRIGHT FUCK OFF TEREZI

[gallowsCalibrator left the memo]

[twinArmageddons joined the memo]

TA: ?

TA: what2 google

CG: I DONT FUCKING KNOW

CG: FUCK /0WZOGG

TA: al2o, fuck off kk

CG: ...

TA: ii am the computer ma2ter

CG: **********FUCK *******************************

TA: hold on, iill fiigure iit out

CG: OKAY AT LEAST *YOUR* FUCKING USEFULL

CG: UNLIKE ANYOF THESE FUCK NUTS

CG: THERE ALL FUCKING SHITASSES

TA: hehehehhehhehhhhehehehhehehehehehehehehtruehehehhe

CG: ...HEY LUMINA

CG: WHERE THE FUCK IS LUMINA

TA: 2he2 playiing troll 2oliitare

[arachnidsGrip joined the memo]

AG: Heeeeeeeey guuuuuuys

CG: FUCK

CG: GET THE FUCK AWAY

AG: m m

AG: Fuck you

AG: Ill stay if I want

AG: Im a part of this game to guuys

CG: WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE

CG: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE

AG: Oh

AG: Well, I went god tier silly

CG: WAIT THE FUCK

CG: YOU FCUKING DID

AG: Yeah

AG: My god tier 8ed is my house

CG: WHAT THE FUCK

CG: OKAY

CG: IM NOT GONNA FUCKING ASK

AG: Wooooooow, your fucking lame.

AG: I'm leaving.

CG: YEAH FUCK OFF VRISKA

[arachnidsGrip left the chat]

TA: hey guy2

TA: ii fiigured iit out

CG: ANY WAYS *WHERE THE FUCK IS LUMINA*

CG: OH GOOD

CG: IM TRYING A NEW FUCKING LINK TOO

CG: IM USING THIS FUCKING THING CALLED FUCKING TROLL DEVIANT ART

CG: OKAY LET ME TRY ...

CG: 4ECC / F / 2015 / 122 / B / C / THE_FUCKING_GAME_PLAN_BY_KARKATTHEFUCKINGBEST-D8RX . PNG

CG: *******FUCK********************************************************

TA: here

TA: 4ecc / f / 2015 / 122 / b / c / the_fuckiing_game_plan_by_karkatthefuckiingbe2t-d8rxl7o . png

TA: FUCK

CG: SEE SOLLUX IT ISNT THAT FUCKING EASY

CG: ONE MORE SHITTING TRY

CG: 4ECC / F / 2015 / 122 / B / C / THE_FUCKING_GAME_PLAN_BY_KARKATTHEFUCKINGBEST-D8RXL7O . PNG

TA: OOP2

CG: F JU KC ICUCJUIOSDECVHHSWYNICFEHKYGU G NUYWF\

CG: ]\

TA: PAGE NOT FOUND

CG: ASSSFUCKINGSHITCRAPBRITCH

CG: OKAY ONE MORE FUCKING TRY WHAT CIUKD GOP FIUCKOIJNMJG MWROINJG

CG: ART / THE-FUCKING-GAME-PLAN-530646180

CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

TA: OOP2OOOP2OPPP2OO2P2O2O22P

TA: NOT FOOOOUUUUUUUUUUND

CG: HERE LET ME FUCKING SEND YOU A FUCKING LINK TO MY PAGE AND FIGURE IT OUT FROM THEIR FUCKASSES

CG:

[caligulasAquarium joined the memo]

CA: SHUT THE FUCK UP

CA: wwhat evven is this?

CG: YES FUCKSHITS SUCK MY BULGE I FUCKING DID IT

CG: FUCK MY BULGE SOLLUX

CG: WHOS THE FUCKING HACKING MASTER NOW HUH

CG: WHO IS IT NOW FUCKER

CG: ALSO ERIDAN FUCK OFF YOU SHITTY TROLL

CA: fine then you little shit

[caligulasAquarium left the memo]

CG: GOOD THING YOUR FUCKING GONE

CG: OKAY SO THAT PICTURE YOU SEE IT

TA: waiit what are tho2e other piicture2 kk

CG: WAIT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING

CG: ...OH

CG: GET THE FUCK OFF MY DA AND LOOK AT THE GOGDAMN FUCKING TEAMS

TA: ehehehehehehehehehe

CG: OK SO FUCKING ANYWAYS

CG: ITS OUT WERE GONNA DO OUR TEAMS

CG: SO ON THE BLUE TEAM TA, CC, CA, AC, AA, CT, AND THEN IT GOES TO THE RED TEAM TO GA, AG, AT, TC, GC, ME, AND THEN LUMINA AND THEN BACK AGAIN

CG: ITST HE HUGE FUCKING LOOP OF SHIT

CG: DOES EVERYONE FUCKING GET IT?

[arsenicCatnip joined the memo]

AC: :33 IT MAKES PURRRFECT SENCE SENPAI!1!

[adiosToreador joined the memo]

AT: yEAH,, uUUHH,,,,,,,,,,, i GUUUUUUUEESSSS,,,,,,,,

[terminallyCapricious joined the memo]

TC: NoT ReAlLy bRo, bUt iTs cOoL

CG: FUCK OFF NEPETA

[carcinoGentist banned arsenicCatnip from the memo]

CG: TAVROS FUCKING GET MORE CONFIDENCE YOU ARE REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING LIKE FUCKSHIT

[carcinoGentist banned adiosToreador from the memo]

TA: hey

CG: GAMZEE.

CG: FUCK OFF.

TC: FiNe ThEn My MoThErFuCkInG InVeRtIbRoThEr

[terminallyCapricious left the memo]

TA: kk

TA: ii made one of tho2e deviiant art thiing2 you made

CG: WAIT WHAT

CG: YOU FUCKING DID

CG: WHAT THE FUCK

CG: YOU FUCKING SHIT

CG: FUCK SHIT IN YOUR FUCK

TA: 2olluxii2better . deviantart

TA: haha ye2

TA: here it i2 fucker

CG: FUCK YOU

CG: YOUR ACCOUNT IS FUCKING SHIT COMAPRED TO MINE

CG: WAIT

CG: WHAT DID YOU WRITE IN YOUR BIO

CG: ...

CG: **FUCK YOU!**

CG: OKAY IM FUCKING CLOSING THIS MEMO SHIT BEFORE IT GETS ANOTHER FARTHER.

CG: FUCK OFF YOU SHIYS

CG: BYE

[carcinoGentist banned twinArmageddons from the memo]

[carcinoGentist banned carcinoGentist from the memo]

[carcinaGeneticist closed the memo]

Meanwhile, Lumina was playing troll solitare because she got bored. she saw that Karkat closed the memo, and decided it was time to start playing the game with him. She messaged Karkat.

[galaticGlitter began trolling carcinoGentist at 4:31 pm]

GG: 彡 kaaarkaaat caaan we 5taaart the gaaame・:.,;*

CG: FUCK YES LUMINA LETS DO THIS SHIT

GG: 彡 oh okay cool ・:.,;*

CG: OKAY SO IM GOING TO CONNECT TO YOU RIGHT NOW

CG: SO JUST FUCKING HOLD ON OR SOMETHING

[carcinoGentist is now idle]

Karkat was sitting in front of his computer. He put the spurp disk into his computer disk slot and a application started with some really trippy colors with lots of moving things and lots of colors. Then he got another message on his computer.

GG: heeey kaaarkaaat where aaare you

[carcinoGentist is no longer idle]

CG: OH FUCKING SORRY IT IS JUST TAKING A REALL Y LONG TIME TO LOAD.

GG: 彡 ooh okaaay ii should aaal5o probaaaly downloaaad the game ・:.,;*

CG: OH FUCK YOU NEED THE CLIENT VERSION SHIT

CG: AND THE FUCKING SERVER VERSION TO

CG: **FUCK**

CG: OKAY

CG: GOTTA CALM DOWN:

CG: AND SEND YOU THESE FUCKING FILES

CG: YEAH

CG: YEAH

[carcinoGentist sent galaticGlitter SPURP_ ]

CG: OKAY FUCKING DOWNLOAD AND INSTALL THIS ONE FIRST

CG: AND THEN

[carcinoGentist sent galaticGlitter SPURP_ ]

CG: DOWNLOAD AND INSTALL THIS ONE

CG: WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHANCE

CG: QUITE A FEW OF OUR FUCKING FRIENDS FUCKING TOLD ME THAT THIS GAME IS FUCKING ASSSHIT CRAZY

GG: 彡 okaaay ・:.,;*

GG: 彡 thaaank5 kaaarkaaat ・:.,;*

GG: 彡 oh wow it fini5hed downloaaadiing already ・:.,;*

CG: NOW YOU GOTTA FUCKING INSTALL IT WHICH WILL TAKE FOREVER

GG: 彡 okaaay iim goiing to be iidle for now ・:.,;*

GG: 彡 thaaank5 5o much kaaarkaaat *u* ・:.,;*

CG: WHAT KIND OF FUCKING CRAZY EMOTICON IS THAT

GG: 彡 oh iit5 liike my faaace wiith staaar eye5 ・:.,;*

GG: 彡 ii wii5h ii haaad staaar eye5・:.,;*

CG: NO YOU DON'T

CG: OKAY GO FUCKING INSTALL THE GAME

GG: 彡 okay ・:.,;*

[galaticGlitter is now idle]

Lumina started installing the game and just like Karkat it was thin khuge explosion of trippy colors, weird shapes, and flashing lights. It took like a hour to install!

[galaticGlitter is now idle]

GG: 彡hey kaaarkaaat ・:.,;*

GG: 彡 iit fiini5hed iin5taaaliing ・:.,;*

CG: OH GREAT OKAY LETS START THIS SHIT

CG: DID YOU START INSTALLING THE SERVER

GG: 彡 yeaaah ・:.,;*

CG: SAME

GG: 彡 ok 5o how do we do thii5 ・:.,;*

CG: OKAY SO I THINK

CG: WAIT

CG: I GOT YOU

CG: HOLY FUCKSHIT YOUR HOUSE IS FUCKING AMAZING

CG: LIKE FUCKING HOT DAMN

GG: 彡 hehe thaaank5 kaaarkaaat ・:.,;*

GG: 彡 your 5o niice to me ・:.,;*

CG: OKAY SO IM GOING TO PUT ALL THE FREE STUFF IN YOUR HOUSE NOW.

CG: OK?

GG: 彡 pleaaa5e ju5t dont me55 up my hou5e ・:.,;*

CG: DONT FUCKING WORRY I WONT

Karkat began putting weired white machines and things around her house. He almost squashed her! Like two times! She then hit the white pole with a hammar she found in her house and a yellow circle thing came out! She then got a message from someone on trollian

[apocolyspeArisen began trolling galaticGlittler at 6:12 ]

AA: lumina

GG: 彡 oh hello aaaraaadiiaaa ・:.,;*

AA: hell0

AA: circle thing that came 0ut of the p0le is your sprite 0k

GG: 彡 ok ・:.,;*

AA: it will be y0ur guide t0 game

GG: 彡 ok ・:.,;*

AA: put 0ne thing in it bef0r the game starts

AA: and then after the c0untd0wn reaches zer0 put an0ther thing in it ok

GG: 彡 aaalriight ・:.,;*

AA: pick wisely

GG: 彡 aaal5o aaaraaadiiaaa ・:.,;*

GG: 彡 ii remember you saaaying you were a robot・:.,;*

GG: 彡how aaare you a robot ・:.,;*

AA: i d0nt kn0w im just a r0b0t

GG: oh wow ・:.,;*

GG: thaaat5 5o cool ・:.,;*

AA: thanks

AA: ch00se wisely what you pr0t0type

AA: the first thing you put into the sprite will be part of the emeies so dont choose something big

GG: 彡 ok thaaank5 aaaraaadiiaaa ・:.,;*

[apocolyspeArisen began ceased trolling galaticGlittler at 6:12 ]

Lumina looked at the countdown. She had 1 hour and 34 minutes left! She looked around her house for something to put into the sprite like Aradia said she should. She found a can of beans and a show but nothing good to put into the sprite. But then she found nothing good to put into her sprite. But then she found a dead luma in the her front yard! It must of died while building her house. She felt sad and then brought it into her house. The sprite was floating around being stupid and she dragged the luma next to it. But then she remebered that lumas were super powerful and the first thing prototayed would be part of the emenies! She put the luma down and didn't throw it. She looked around her house some more.

She started to get hungary.

"iill ju5t maaake aaa de5eciion laaater" she said to herself quietly. She walked over to her fridge and grabbed a Star Bar. She loved star bars. It was a vallina ice cream obeyed in chocolate shell. She was walking back to her computer. But then she tripped on the dead luma body! She threw her star bar! The sprite was floating around dumbly again and the star fell into the bar! The sprite became starbarsprite!

[apocolyspeArisen began trolling galaticGlitter at 6:43 pm]

AA: hell0

AA: h0w is the game

GG: 彡 uh ・:.,;*

AA: what

GG: 彡 ii ju5t prototyped my 5piirt wiith aaa 5taaar baaar

AA: a what ・:.,;*

GG: 彡 here iill 5end you aaa piicture of me aaand my spriiite ・:.,;*

GG: 彡  instagram p / 2gk2zyzgFh / ・:.,;*

AA: 0h

AA: i guess that will help us because the imps will pr0bably be weaker

AA: g00d

AA: 0k i have t0 g0 n0w

AA: i need t0 c0ntinue the game

AA: have fun

GG: 彡 thaaank5 aaaraaadiiaaa ・:.,;*

[apocolyspeArisen stopped trolling galaticGlitter at 6:58 pm]

Lumina went back to the countdown. She only had 20 minutes left! She ran around while texting Karkat.

[galaticGlitter began trolling carcinoGentist at 7:00 pm]

GG: 彡 kaaarkaaat ・:.,;*

CG: YES LUMINA?

GG: 彡 ii haaave 20 miinute5 left whaaat 5hould ii do ・:.,;*

CG: OKAY

CG: IM GONNA FUCKING EXPLAIN IT ALL

CG: SO FUCKING PREPARE FOR THE LONGEST FUCKING SHIT SPEACH OF YOUR FUCKING ENTIRE LIFE

CG: FIRST FIND THE TOTEM MAKER

Lumina scrambled around her house and found the totem maker.

CG: OKAY

CG: NOW YOU GET THE TOTEM FROM THE TOTEM MAKER

CG: I PUT IT INTO THE CRAVER IN YOUR KITCHEN

Lumina got the totem and put it into the carver. It began super wavy.

CG: NOW YOU PUT IT INTO ALCHIEMIZER

CG: AND YOULL GET A BIG THING

Lumina put it into the alchiemizer and it made 6 stars

CG: NOW ITS A PUZZEL YOU GOTTA SOLVE OKAY

CG: I DONT KNOW HOW YOU SOLVE IT SO FIGURE IT OUT

Lumina played with stars for a while and stuff. She then figured out that she had to put the 5 of the 6 six stars' points into the large middle star. Lumina looked up and she the saw the meteor coming closer and closer.

CG: LUMINA.

CG: ITS COMING

CG: HURRY AND ACTIVATE IT!

She looked back down at the stars. She pressed the stars closer together. The stars lighted up and created on big figure and everything flashed and became whiteness.

CG: …

CG: LUMINA

CG:...

CG: LUMINA?

[galaticGlitter is now idle]

CG: …

CG: FUCK LUMINA!

( A/N LOL CLIFF HANGER XD

also some of the links wernt working for some reason!

so karkat's da is karkatthefucking best, solluxs da is 2olluxii2better and luminas ig is lumiinaaalu5ter! sorry LOL!)

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	9. ITS BEEN A WHILE

**IM BAAAAAACK!**

(A/N- OMG HAI! It's been soooo long! I had a GREAT summer. I went all around the world and stuff and to antarctica! I even met the prez. He is a BIG FAN of homestuck! He said that my fanfic is really good and is the best and maybe even wants to publish it! SOOOOO EXCITING! (LOLLLL JK) Also i watched some animes so maybe i will make an anime fanfic! so anyway, school is SUPER hard and I shut and I want to start updateing again soon, but yeah, its alreadfy winter! I planned to update like, 2 months ago. LOL WHOOPS! (I got lazy XD)

Thank you soooooo much to that tumblr that made th review. (even if it was hate) At least this fic will be more known. I almost comepletely stopped, I was gonna end the fic! It just been TOO long! I forgot I had already began chpter 8, so I just gotta continue!

I know the story is confuzing, srry.. I just have so many creative ideas anf their so hard to get out of my head and its hard to put my genius into writing ::( Its a hard life for an aUthor. u w u

ILL UPLAOD CHAPTER 8 SOON! LOVE YALL XOXOX~~


	10. Chapter 8, end of Stars

Chapter 8, end of Stars

Lumina open her eyes to see a very big place with lots of glitter and sparkles and stuff. She looked around and could not find her computer anywhere but she heard the beep beeps! The place was very shiny and sparklery. It made her eyes hurt.

"oh no where aaam ii" she said to herself quiet.

She walked around a lot and saw a slamder! the slamder went up to her and said "glub!"

"omg your like fefri" lumina said with a smile and suprise. she picked up the slamder and named went "ok your name ii5 going to be…. uh ii dont know" (REVIEW WHAT U THINK THE SLAMDER'S NAME SHOULD BE !PLS! XDDD)

the slamder licked her face!

"aaaw your 5o cute aaalmo5t like kaaarkaaat ii5" she then gasped

"ii forgot aaabout kaaarkaaat" she started to tear up in her eyes and and gasped.

"5orry 5laaamder ii know to go fiind my computer aaand taaalk to kaaarkaaat"

She put down the slamder and walked towards the big glitter mountain except the mountain wasn't made of glitter it was just very glittery and sparkled. She looked around lots and then eventually found her computer. She looked through Karkat's log in trollian. (thats the trolls pester chum right? XDD )

CG: LUMINA

CG: …

CG: LUMINA?

[galaticGlitter is now idle]

CG: …

CG: FUCK LUMINA!

CG: LUMINA

CG: LUMINA

CG: MAYBE IF I FUCKING SPAM HER SHE WILL COME BACK

CG: OR MAYBE SHE LOST HER SHITTY COMPUTER

CG: FUCK!

CG: OH FUCK OH FUCK

CG: LUMINA?

CG: PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARENT DEAD

CG: F U CK !

CG: LUMINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CG: FUCKITY FUCKITY SHITASS FUCKASS SHIT

CG: FUCK

CG: SHIT

CG: FUCK !

CG: YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

CG LUMINA!

CG: LUMINA

CG: PLEASE COME BACK

CG: I DONT WANT YOU TO BE DEAD

CG: LUMINA

CG: PLEASE

CG: I LOVE YOU

GG: oh hey kaaarkaaat

CG: LUMINA!

CG: THANK JEGUS YOUR NOT FUCKING DEAD

CG: NOT LIKE I FUCKING CARE OR ANYTHING

GG: whaaatever ii know you do

CG: N-NO YOU BAKA!

GG: whaaat does thaaat meaaan

CG: IDK JUST SOMETHING I HEARD TEREZI FUCKING SAY

GG: 5he5 craaazy

CG: YEAH YOUR RIGHT

GG: ok but do you know where ii aaam

CG: OH YEAH YOUR IN THE GAME WORLD LAND SHIT

GG: doe5 iit haaave aaa naaame

CG: YEAH I THINK YOUR WORLD IS CALLED THE LAND OF FUCKING GLITTER AND SPARKLES

GG: oh no wonder there aaare 5o maaany gliitter5 aaand spaaarkle5

CG: FUCK I GOTTA HELP YOU RIGHT

GG: oh yeaaah

GG: lol bye lo5er brb

[galaticGlitter has disconnetced]

Sudleny, the sky turned an nice pinkblueorangeyellowblackgreen-SPARKLEY olor! it was very beautiful, but only to bad guys, because it was an evil color! Lumina new this was badd news.

She went on her STAAARphone to contact her bf, but it was deadz! She had no escape this time! she tried to find a place to hide, but the land she was in was a giant plane of nothingness. HOOO BOY….

The only escape was to call on her luma, and ask him for help.

"LLLUUUUMAAAA GET OVER HIR YA LIL SHIT!" SHE SCREAMED

Luma fel from sky. "It is I" he said in an old man voice. he was vrry wise.

"OOH WI5E LUMAAA, WHAAAT THE FUCK DO II DO!?" SHe said very calmly.

"U are very powerful young lady. You must get god tier. Then you will be very very VERY powerful." he said while patting Lumina on the back with his star nub.

'git ur fithy hands off the merchandise' She kinda whispered, kinda hissed. WOw rood. But he did not do a hearing of her, since he lacked the ears.

"ok bitch, im off" he said "later"

She was left alone, very confused. oh boy, this would be tough. Lumina saw the sky started flashing, and evil 90's anime music began to play. A figure slowly floated dow, and crash into the floor.

It was the ulimate god of hyper death! She came from planet Drool! She descended from the color ful sky and landed in front of lumina.

"geeeeez whaaat aaare _you_ doiing here" lumina said while sighing.

"I am here to eliminate you and your existence." replied the UGOHD.

"whaaat aaa paaaiin" moaned Lumina. She was so not in the mood to deal with this demon. The UGOHD punched her in the face! Lumina flewed a billion feet backwards like they do in anime when there is a joke or a baka. She cried it was so much pain! She got up from her feet, renewed with determination. She ran up to the UGOHD and then kicked She in the gut! ouch! the UGOHD flew upwards.

"Tch…!" She said. and flew back down to lumina. She looked her square in the eyes.

"so liike your naaame ii5 liike waaay to long so caaan ii caaall you aaa niicknaaame" lumina asked the UGOHD.

"Sure I guess. You can call me THE ULIMATE RANDOM RAWR DINOSAUR." said TURRD.

"ii'll ju5t caaall you raaawr" lumina said cooly, because she is cool.

"That's fine to." said Rawr.

"so where were we aaagaaaiin" lumina asked Rawr. she then ran up to Rawr. she kicked Rawr in the rawr and went flying billions of feet away!

"Tch…!" she said. they used their wings and flew back to Lumina. They looked at her with this big frown.

"Can you just _please_ die already?" she asked politely. Manners are important. Lumina was sad.

"but why" she asked. Tears started leaking from her golden blue orbbies. Rawr looked a bit sad too.

"Your are super bad and I hate you and you need to die sorry." Rawr said and she looked away at the same time. she were upset. she pointed her pencil gun at Lumina. And then she pulled the trigger. It was sad and dramatic as lumina fell down to the ground. She tried rehealing with her Shine of Star god tier powers, but the hole was too big. She looked up at the sky.

"LUMINA!" someone yelled. Lumina looked over to the direction of the voice she heared. It was karkat! She smiled but very smally.

"h-hey kaaarkaaat" said whispered barely, as her life disapeared. He was crying really hard.

"LUMINA, YOU FUCKING BAKA!" he was crying.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU DIED TO THIS… THIS FUCKING BITCH!" he cried even more.

"iim sorry kaaarkaaat ii ju5t waaant you to remember thaaat ii loved you" lumina said while crying.

"NO! YOU LOVE ME NOT LOVED! YOU WILL LIVE!I WILL SAVE YOu!" he was screeching at lumina while tears flowed freely from his red looking spheres. Lumina died in his hands. Karkat sobbed angiely.

"I...I WILL AVENGE YOU LUMINA!" He screehed at Rawr. She looked at him and shurgged.

"Sorry buddie, I gotta blast. More people to kill you know?" She flew off. Karkat screamed sadly.

karat looked down at his ded lover.

Lumima woke up.

"huh how ii waaa5 deaaad" she looked around after whispering to herself. It was a golden land.

"iim on pro5piiit" she questioned. she saw Sollux!

"5ollux" she exclaimed happily. She ran up to Sollux and gave him a big hug.

"huh? wa22up lumiina?" Sollux asked her. She was crying.

"ii diied" she cried. Sollux patted her back.

"dont worry lumiina, your really dead now." He said calmly.

"huh" Lumina questioned when she realized what he said. It was Rawr in Sollux cosplay! She stabbed her in the back where she were patting her! Lumina started bleeding a lot.

"aaack" she screamed. and cried. Rawr looked at her diviously and then flew away. She laid on the ground and bright golden blood surronded her. She looked sad. And then she died.

Afterwards, Karkat killed Rawr so Rawr could no longer kill anybody and also because she killed Lumina. They later discovered that Rawr was Lord English! Lumina saved the game!

THE MOTHERMONKEY END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
